Change
by highkickfan
Summary: Based off of a korean folktale of a crybaby princess and a fool. I love Aerith and Zack together. So many personalities don't match... Just letting you know...


Change

"Wah!" Aerith cried as her tears streamed down her beautiful face. Her rosy cheeks which contrasted against her fair skin, was wet with salty liquid that sprang from her swollen eyes. Her tears were dripping quickly past her lips to her chin and fell onto the ground like raindrops.

"What seems to be the problem, princess?" one of Aerith's personal maid servant, Marie, asked her voice filled with concern. Aerith looked up at her with tears that incessantly poured out like waterfalls. Marie was an elderly woman who looked after her ever since she could remember. To Aerith, Marie was a grandmother figure who would listen to her cry and wipe her tears away.

"Oh Marie! There's a problem!" Aerith blurted out loudly enough that it distracted the other servants from doing their work and it piqued their interest. The servants began to whisper amongst themselves and became curious about what the princess was going to say next.

Marie seemed to look worried and she calmly asked with a smile on her face, "Yes?"

Aerith opened her pretty little mouth of hers and spoke while taking deep breaths from her crying, "There's. . . There's a-"

""Yes?" Marie gently encouraged her.

"A... A -"

"Mhhm?" Marie nodded slowly. The atmosphere in the air was tense and filled with full of anxious onlookers.

"There's a piece of hair in my face!" Aerith sobbed while pointing to her this delicate brown strand of hair that danced in her face.

Marie sighed with exasperation with her hand on the back of her neck while everyone present near Aerith looked dumbfounded, appalled, and disappointed. Afterwards, there was a murmur among them.

"A piece of hair? That's it? Just for that?"

"Ya heard her."

"She's being riduculous."

"That's our princess for ya, lad. Beautiful but crying like a wee baby."

"Sounds bratty, spoiled, and helpless, if you ask me."

"Well, boy. That's how she is. I've been here in this castle for a long time and I could tell ye that she's been cryin' ever since she was born."

"But isn't that ridiculous? She's nine years of age already! She should stop, don't you think? "

Their whispering seemed to have been louder than they thought because Marie marched right up to them. Aerith, who still crying, observed where Marie went and saw that Marie ordered them to return to their duties. After sending them away, Marie approached Aerith crouching down in front of her. Aerith could see Marie taking a handkerchief out of her pocket and felt the dry soft cloth of comfort gently wiping away her tears. This handkerchief gave Aerith a sense of relief and ease. Although the red color was jaded and old fashioned, this handkerchief was the same one she had seen all her life. It was, in a way, like a childhood blankie. As Marie wiped more, a small faint smile crept upon Aerith's face. Aerith felt even more satisfied when Marie finally removed the hair and placed it back behind her ear. "Feeling better now?" Marie asked.

"Y- yes. Thank you." Aerith quietly thanked. She heard Marie sigh tiredly.

"Princess Aerith. This is the 16th time you cried today." Marie pointed out starting to sound irritated. Aerith lowered her head down in shame and embarrassment. "I know. . . I'm sorry" She apologized, "But I couldn't help it! No matter what I did, it would always stick in my face and it bothered me so I started crying and and and -"

"I understand, princess." Marie interrupted.

"I'm very sorry." She apologized again. Aerith truly felt ashamed and guilty of her actions that she avoided Marie's eye contact. It wasn't like she wanted to cry. It was just that everything around her made her upset, scared, or even angry easily and she didn't have the will to hold her emotions back like other people. While her head was down, she felt Marie wrapping her arms around her body to give a warm embrace. Her warmth relaxed Aerith and the beating of the heart indirectly told Aerith that it was fine. As she let go, Aerith gave Marie a genuine smile. In return, Marie smiled back.

Bang! Aerith turned around to see a messenger who was wounded and panting heavily. Then with a loud voice he announced, "It's terrible! Our kingdom is in trouble! Fort Peron has fallen into the hands of Zirona!" With that, the messenger fainted and the people started to panic. At this, Aerith felt fear rising from her heart and looked at Marie. She stiffened. "Princess. Surely you aren't-"

Aerith opened her mouth wide, felt her tears flood, and wailed, "Wahhh!

This news sprang quickly everywhere and it reached to the king where he was in his political chambers with his generals trying to restore his land that was taken by their enemies/ neighboring countries. Aerith's kingdom, Regalia,was surrounded by two neighboring countries, Zirona and Aquali, who were trying to expand their territory. The main reason for the expansion was because her kingdom was the largest nation in the land. There were many battles that were fought and sadly the kingdom was slowly shrinking in size. So when the news of another loss was delivered, it was upsetting Some of the generals in the room pounded their swords on the ground with anger and outrage while others were shouting in fury. The king was also bitter about the situation but he did his best to gather his generals together so that they can come up with a battle plan. However, it was soon interrupted when Aeritn's cry was heard so loudly all over the castle. Her father tried to ignore the sound like he always did and wanted to continue his discussion, but his generals didn't want to deal with it and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Feeling frustrated, he headed towards the direction to where his daughter was crying. When he spotted her with Marie trying to comfort her, he marched up to them. Although the king was upset at his child, he was a doting father who would do anything for her. Typically, he would spoil her. Unfortunately, this day was not one of those days. The king was upset but he didn't want to further upset his daughter even more. He asked her if she wanted snacks, jewels, or anything to keep her from being a leaky faucet that never shuts off. Regrettably, Aerith shook her head rejecting his proposal and continued to cry her eyes out. The king's anger that he kept in check earlier, boiled over and he exploded. "I had enough of your obnoxious crying!" He screamed in rage and continued, "This has got to stop! It's getting out of hand!"

Aerith, who had never seen her father angry or yell at her before, became shocked and sobbed and wailed even more loudly than before.

"If you don't stop crying, I'm going to marry you off to Zack the fool!" He threatened her with a stern look. At this, Aerith flinched and glanced at her father in horror and shock. Even Marie had her eyes widen in alarm. "Your Majesty!". Aerith sniffled and shuddered at the thought of marrying a person like him. In her kingdom, everyone knew Zack the fool, even the king. He was a well known peasant who was the most stupid person in her country according to the rumors anyway. There were gossips about him that he hit his head when he was born or that he didn't know how to count or read at all. Also, he would always smiles like an idiot and never gets mad. In addition, he doesn't know how to do anything. She definitely did not want to marry him at all. Aerith's blurry wet eyes looked at her father in fear and realized that he still seemed to be angry; very. In a low voice, he said, "Marie leave us for a moment."

"Your Highness, If-"

"That's an order." he told her with a glint of authority in his eyes.

Marie nodded and quietly slipped away, leaving them alone. After a few moments of silence, the king sighed and knelt down gently put his hands on her shoulder. Aerith cautiously looked at her father and heard him speak, "Listen to me, Aeri. I know you've been crying your whole life but it has to stop. Crying won't solve anything or do anything. You have to be strong. Marie won't be around forever like... your mother. "

Aerth noticed the sadness in his voice but he continued, "So, instead of crying why don't you be brave, hmm?"

"But father, I'm so scared. What if the enemy came here and kill us? I can't imagine it."

"Well, that is why you need to be strong. If I'm gone, who will protect our home? If not you, then who would? Who would protect Marie? Who would take care of our people?"

". .. . .. Me." she whispered. She didn't think about it before. Indeed, if her father was gone and if she didn't be brave then everyone she knew and love would. . . She didn't want to think about it. Her father had a point. She shouldn't just cry and sit around for someone to depend on. She would have to do things on her own. Even if it was difficult, she would do it if she could protect her loved ones. With determination, Aerith looked at her father in the eye and firmly replied, "I understand, father. I will try to become a strong person who won't cry anymore. I will change myself to become a person who will be able to protect the ones I love. I promise. I'll make you proud."

Her father, surprised at her answer, smiled with relief and nodded while tussling her hair. "I know you will." The king answered and got up from his position, walking back to his chamber to resume his work. As Aerith watched her father's back walk away from her in dignity, she sniffled and wiped her tears away. Each tear she wiped from her face, her resolve to be strong and determination grew deep within her. She won't cry. Not anymore. Not ever again.. . Well, maybe on special occasions.

After that day, Aerith became a changed person. She stopped crying and tried to become independent, not relying on others to help her, especially Marie. Marie was surprised at this change and found it pleasant. Yet, there were times when she missed the little crybaby and wondered if that part of Aerith disappeared altogether. Soon, Marie retired shortly afterwards. Over the years, Aerith grew more beautifu1 and feminine. Her beauty could not be compared to any women and made other princesses in the neighboring countries jealous. Not only that, but she grew in wisdom, education, and trained herself with other soldiers (against her father's wishes) to learn how to fight just in case. Surprisingly, she was a quick learner that she was able to master sword fighting, using bow and arrow, and horse riding. When she challenged the soldiers to a match, she would always win. Everyone in the castle was pleased with her transformation as a person. While this was a positive change for the Kingdom of Regalia, there was a negative change also. Her country was still constantly in war with the neighboring countries and the citizens were getting restless. Some of the territories were lost and the stability of the nation was shaking.

Now, at age 20, Aerith was slightly passed the age where girls were being sent to be married. This displeased the king very much. For the past four years, he had arranged many suitors to be her husband. He even tried to negotiate with the kingdom of Aquali to have peace with one another by trying to match Aerith and the prince together. But, it ended up in a disaster. No matter how many suitors he would present them to her, she would reject them. He was unhappy.

Aerith was irritated. She was trying to ignore and avoid those foolish suitors her father had chosen for her. They bothered her when she would be practicing her swordsmanship and would make useless confessions that they loved her. She knew they were empty words coming from their mouths and could feel their disgusting lustful gaze upon her. During the four years of having these nasty suitors, she patiently avoided them. However, when one of them dared to tell her that since she was a girl, she shouldn't do any of these things; her patience snapped. Furious, she stormed straight into her father's study room and slammed her hands on his desk yelling, "Father! I demand that you order these stupid fools out of my life!"

The king lowered his gaze at her and furrowed his eyebrows in distaste. "No"

Aerith felt as if she could go crazy." Father! I can't bear it anymore! They're not qualified to be my equal!"

"What do you mean not qualified? I've picked the best noble status and wealth in our kingdom. Is that not pleasing to you? Tell me."

"No! All they do is bother me and waste their time chasing me! Don't they have anything better to do?! I really despise their kind."

"Well, the other option I gave you was to marry Aquali's prince but you said No as well, did you not?"

"Yes but with good reason! He belittled our country! I can't marry someone who looks down on my home and people. I just can't!"

"Then what do you propose you do? This is serious, Aerith! You're past the average age of marriage. I can't have any more delays. What would the people think? There could be uprising or conspiracies against the royalty."

"But-"

"The only way I will get rid of your suitors is if you pick a person to be your husband. Other than that, I will not command anything."

Aerith bit her lip in frustration. How could she avoid this one? Was this the only way out? No, there has to be another way! She started to think back on all the suitors to see if, at least one of them, was decent enough to marry. She shook her head and sighed in resignation. No, there wasn't. Although, she had told the king that she didn't want to marry, deep down she wanted to marry a man who respected her, had eyes only for her, and cared about her. So far, none of them was like that. It seems that she was more feminine than she thought she was despite the fact that she was a tomboy. Aerith clenched her fists in despair and felt something nostalgic that was about to come out of her eyes. No, she wouldn't cry or else she- Something clicked in her brain. Ah-hah! She looked up at her father and gave him a smug smile, "Well, father. Today is your lucky day. I have chosen a husband."

"Yes?" her father uncertain but eagerly asked.

With a cheerful tone she answered, "Zack the fool."

At first, the king thought it was a joke and laughed. However, when he realized she was actually serious, he was furious. He reprimanded her and asked her how could she even dare think of marrying him when she had a lot more potential suitors at her feet. Aerith counter argued that she never wanted to marry in the first place and that it was her father who suggested that she marry Zack when she was young. The king retorted that he was merely yelling empty words that day.

"Words are not meant to be empty, father. It has meaning, therefore it is valid. You should've been careful with your words" she continued, "Father, call off the Suitors or I'll be marrying Zack the fool."

"I refuse!"

Aerith grimaced and spoke, "So be it." With that, she was about to leave her father when he raised his voice, "Stop right there!" Aerith stopped but didn't turn. The king threatened," Even if you are my only daughter, I will disown you, the moment you step out of this room if you don't turn away from your foolish behavior this instant!"

Aerith, still not turned, spoke, "As the last duty as a princess, I will carry out your wish for me to get married. Father, thank you for everything you have done for me and... I'm sorry." With that, she left her father speechless and alone.

After packing a few of her essential needs, Aerith traveled and traveled until she found a certain village town and decided to stay there for awhile. She had heard people say that Zack lived in this town but she had no idea where he could be. She was wondering where he was when she saw a bunch of thugs gathered around a man around her age trying to protect himself from the violence he was receiving. Angered by the situation, she made her way over and stood in front of him as if to shield him from any more harm. She glared at the men who were bullying him. The men stopped their movements and scanned her with desires in their eyes. Aerith inwardly shuddered in disgust at their behavior. One of the men whistled and spoke, "Oi! You there, girl! I'll let this pathetic guy go, if you come with us. We'll give you a good time." Some of the men snickered.

"In your dreams!" Aerith glowered at them as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and pulled it out towards them.

At first, the men looked stunned but then they started to laugh. "A girl trying to pick a fight? That's funny! You think you can win?"

One of Aerith's corner of her lips lifted upward as a smirk and said, "Don't underestimate me. I'm pretty good." With that, she attacked. .. . . After a few good minutes, Aerith found herself feeling satisfied. She looked triumphantly down at the group of thugs who were knocked down into the ground groaning with pain.

"W-who the hell are you?" One of them stuttered with shock.

Aerith smiled, "Who knows?" Then she coldly glared at them and pointed her sword at them. "Now leave and don't do this kind of thing again." Frightened, they get up quickly and ran away, leaving Aerith and this stranger. Aerith turned to see this poor man and bent down to help him. She noticed he was a man with disheveled dirty hair, unclean clothes, warm brown eyes, and slim enough like a stick. He was covered with bruises and injuries from earlier from his face to his legs. The injured man slightly winced at the pain and tried to get up. She warmly extended her hand to help him stand. The man looked up, gave her a small grin, and slowly grabbed her hand. Once he got up, Aerith let go of his hand. The pitiful man thanked her and in return, he told her that he would do anything she asked for. Aerith rejected his offer but he was insisted he had to repay her. Realizing he wasn't going to back out, she sighed and hesitated to ask, "Well, the thing is, I'm here to look for Zack. I've heard that he's in this town but I don't know where he is exactly. So if you don't mind, will you take me to see him please?"

Suddenly, the stranger smiled with surprisingly perfect teeth and spoke, "Here I am!"

"You're Zack? Really? You're not pulling wool over my eyes, are you?" Aerith asked while staring at him with excitement and uncertainty.

Zack looked at her in confusion and questioned, "Wool? I have no wool. Why would I pull it over your eyes?"

Aerith laughed in relief that she found her main objective. Excited, she hugged him and stated, "It really is you! I found you!" As soon as she hugged him, she felt him stiffen in place. Concerned but also curious, she pulled away from him. "I'm so sorry, Zack! I was being carried away and-" Aerith stopped as she looked at him. Zack's face was turned away trying to avoid her gaze. That was strange of him. Did she offend him? She peered closely to his face and saw that behind the dirt and injury, she noticed he turned red from his cheeks to his ears.

"Um. I think you're kind of close"

"Oh. Sorry. Are you ok? Do you have a fever?"

"N-n-no, I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.. .. It's just that..." Zack paused. Still blushing, he finally looked into her eyes and sincerely stated, "no one ever hugged me before, especially by a pretty girl like you."

Usually, this kind of phrase made Aerith gave her goose bumps but for some reason when he said this, she felt touched. Maybe it was the way he spoke? Maybe it was kind gaze that reflected in his eyes? Or maybe it was because his expressions were easy to read that his emotions appear in his face? Anyways, whatever it was, she thought that Zack seemed like a genuine person.

Zack calmed down and cleared his throat, "S-so you need to see me? Is there a problem? There's not much I can do but I can try to help!"

Aerith looked around to see if anyone was listening; there wasn't. Just to make sure, she asked Zack if they could talk in his home. Zack was hesitant, but he gave into Aerith's stubbornness. They slowly made their way to his home. He walked in front of her to lead the way and Aerith followed him behind.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Daren! How are your garden coming along?" Zack asked pleasantly as he passed by his neighborhood.  
"Buzz off!" This so called Mr. Daren screamed as he resumed his gardening.  
Zack smiled and replied, "I hope you have a nice day!" Then he continued to pass by unto another neighbor of his."Good day to you Mrs. Mill!"  
"What? Do I hear a dog barking to me?" She asked herself while looking at Zack with disdain and went back into her house.  
Zack looked around to find a dog Mrs. Mill was talking about. He could not find any and shrugged his shoulders. He went onward. "Sally, I heard your mother is ill. Is she all right? I hope she gets well."

"Mind your own business, You fool! "Sally slammed the door hard that it made a huge noise.

The more and more neighbors he passed, Aerith thought that Zack was indeed foolish as the rumor said. He never was angry. He didn't retaliate against his neighbors' cruelty treatment towards him and instead kindly answered them back in a pleasant manner with a grin on his dirty bruised face. Yes., he certainty, was foolish but Aerith started to notice that he possessed an inner strength and strong heart. He also had a genuine concern for people around him. She felt as if she discovered a new side to Zack that no one knew before. If she was in his shoes, she would have been angry. Zack might be foolish but he was becoming someone Aerith could respect, possibly even love.

Everybody seemed to look shocked at the fact that Aerith was following a person who was considered the lowest person in society. She didn't care. Zack and Aerith finally arrived at his house, which was at the farthest end of town. He opened the door and she cautiously walked in. She couldn't believe it. Not only was he the most foolish man but he seemed liked the most poorest as well. He only had a living room with one bed and a small table in the middle of the room. The room was attached to a kitchen and the bathroom. Overall, it was the smallest house she ever experienced. Zack sat on the ground with the table in front of him and gestured her to sit across from him. Ignoring the housing details that bugged her, she gently sat down. Zack motioned her to talk about what she wanted to say earlier and she willingly complied. She talked about who she was and what her situation was. When she mentioned she was a princess, Zack's eyes opened wide and immediately bowed down to her,apologizing, "Forgive this stupid fool! I am sorry for bringing the princess into my poor but humble home! I've done something terrible! Please kill me!"

Aerith sighed out of exasperation. "Enough already. I already told you. I'm not a princess anymore."

Zack looked up in protest, "But Princess-"

"Aerith"

"Pri-"

"Aerith"

"A-Aerith . ... princess" he begrudgingly repeated. Aerith gave him a small smile and said, "You tried." He exhaled deeply like saying her name without her title was difficult.

"So, Zack. As I was saying earlier, please marry me."

"... Why?"

"Huh? I thought I told you that-"

"Yes, I heard. But. .. somehow I feel like this isn't right. It seems like you're using me to get out of the marriage the king wanted you to be in. It honestly doesn't make me feel good. I would be married to a wife who doesn't love me. It makes me kind of sad thinking about it." Zack said with his sadness in his eyes staring at the table looking dejected.

Aerith blinked in surprised. There were two things that was false about his rumors. First, Zack was actually perceptive and second, he was a man who took things seriously. Aerith closed her mouth in silence. He was right. It was her stubborn and rash decision to avoid marriage to those useless men that she decided to marry Zack as a way of escape. She was a coward. She was the fool. She didn't even take Zack's feelings into consideration. No wonder he didn't want to marry her. Aerith hung her head in shame when she heard Zack continue, "Besides, I think that those suitors sound better than me. They have everything. I don't. I can't offer you anything."

She looked up and shook her head. "No, Zack. You have something far more valuable than those suitors. "

Zack tilted his head in confusion.

"You possess humbleness and genuine kindness that they don't have. They only care about themselves but you care for people around you. I've saw the way you treat your neighbors and I. .. liked it." Aerith felt herself feel a bit hot. She was not quite used to saying these embarrassing things. She continued, "It made me respect you and it also made me realize that if I were to be married to you, I would be proud to call you my husband." Aerith slowly grabbed his hand. "I want to marry you for myself now. I swear that I will do my best to love you as a wife. So... please marry me?"

Seconds ticked by but it felt like decades. Finally Zack asked in a serious tone, "Prin- No. Aerith, won't you regret marrying me?"

"No."

"why?"

"Because. . . you would be my equal and worthy of my love." She answered with her beautiful smile that melted Zack's fears away. Zack closed his eyes to ponder about it and when he opened them, there was something different about them. It was a look of resolve. Zack firmly responded his answer," Yes, Aerith. I accept. But not yet."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I am not worthy to marry you. "

"Don't say that. Didn't I tell you earlier you are?

"No. I'm not. That is why I'm going to become a man worthy of you."

"But I like the way you are now."

"I know, but I want to be able to protect you like how you protected me today. I also want to be able to hold conversations with you and... become attractive to you." he said shyly." So please wait for me."

"1.. will, Zack." Aerith replied softly. A small smile crept upon Aerith's face and she was Zack was sincere about this marriage. She couldn't lie to herself. She was getting excited about Zack's future changes and became curious.

From that day on, Aerith took it upon herself to educate Zack in education, battle Skills, and other things. She also made him take a bath daily and even trim his hair. From scratch, she taught him how to read and learn math. Her routine was that in morning, she would teach the main subjects and in the afternoon, she would teach swordsmanship. Yet, She was a strict and scary teacher. Like on this particular morning, she was teaching English.

"Zack, spell Debt."

"D-e-t."

"Spell House."

"H-o-w-s-e."

"Spell Money."

"M-u-n-n-y!"

"Wrong! They're all wrong! Didn't I tell you to study?! Since you missed everything, write down each word correctly 100 times, Got it?"

"100 times?!"

"You want more?"

"N-no..."

Days like this happened and continued. Day by day, he was improving whether it was in education or battle skills. Although he had a lot on his hands, Zack managed to find time enough to help her do laundry and cook their meal (She was a horrible cook). At times, he would bring her small flowers he found on the plains while training or when she fell asleep tiredly, he would cover her with his jacket/blanket. All his little tiny acts of appreciation and gestures gradually made her fall in love with him.

He, on the other hand, also grew to love his fiancee. The way she looked after him when he was sick, the harsh yet gentle teachings she gave, and her beautiful smile that she only shined upon him made her precious.

As the days went by, Zack grew stronger and eventually was able to defeat Aerith in a match. Not only that but he was able to solve calculus problems too. His changes made Aerith happy but it also made her sad. The people, especially the young women, began to notice how good looking, smart, strong, and kind he became. So sometimes, when Aerith would pass by, she would see a flock of girls following him. She felt a twinge of jealousy and sometimes thought that she could have him all to herself. She didn't know if Zack cared enough about her enough to love her deeply.

Then one day, Aerith was walking around town when she heard something. "My child fell into the river! Help!" Someone screamed. Crowds of people gathered around to witness what happened. Aerith pushed herself in the crowd and arrived at the scene. She saw a small boy being washed away in the river and trying to float as much as possible. On instinct, she dived into the cold resisting water that pushed against her. She looked around and spotted him. With great energy, she swam towards him and reached him just in time. She grabbed him and pulled him close to the shore. Just as she was getting close, she felt a sharp pain shooting up her legs. Aerith noticed that she wasn't going to be able to make it, not with her legs cramping. With a last effort, she pushed the boy hard enough that he reached the shore safely. Or at least she tried to. She didn't see what happened as she felt herself being pulled down into the water. Aerith tried to hold her breath as much as she could but her air was running out. As she panicked, she closed her eyes tight. Was she going to die? She didn't want to! Zack! As soon as she scream his name in her thoughts, she felt an arm around her waist pulling her up. Alarmed, she opened her eyes to see Zack trying to save her. When they reached out of the water, Aerith gasped for air and coughed up some of the water. It took her a minute to notice that they were in a different location. They ended up about eighteen miles away from the place she dived in. Without a word, Zack pulled her out, picked her up, and placed her under a tree nearby giving her his wet jacket to give some kind of warmth, not that it helped. He got up and stood at the edge of the river, not saying anything. After a few minutes of silence, Aerith broke the silence, "Thanks. You saved my life."

Zack suddenly turned around and stood in front of her, looking very very angry and shouted, "You idiot!"

Aerith 's mouth dropped. She could not believe it. In all her times of living with him, she never saw him angry or upset. Plus, she never has been called an idiot before.

"An idiot?!"

"Yes! An idiot! How could you just suddenly jump right in? Didn't you know how dangerous it was?!"

"A child was drowning! How else was I supposed to save him? His parents were crying! He's important to them!"

"You're important to me!"

"What...?"

Zack hugged her tight and buried his face in her neck trembling. He was cold from the water but Aerith could feel his heart was beating furiously. He resumed in a cracked voice full of emotion, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought I was too late."

Aerith gently soothed his back and replied in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever let me find you gone from my side again, Aerith." Zack pleaded desperately still embracing her, still not looking at her. She was relieved to know that he cared so much about her and Aerith smiled, "I promise. "

After this event, the bond between them grew and Aerith truly felt blissful. Sadly, their bond was not the only that deepened during this time, the war between Regalia and Zirona were getting bigger. Aquali had decided to make peace with Regalia but Zirona remained aggressive. So Zirona and Regalia came to an agreement that they would have one last war. If Regalia wins, Zirona would give up their expansion. If Zirona wins, then Regalia would give up one quarter of their nation. So the king of Regalia issued a proclamation that he needed a person to lead the war. Surprisingly, no one wanted to speak up; even his own generals were too afraid to go against the infamous Zironian head general. The king thought all hope was lost when the one of servants informed the king that he knew one person who volunteered to take the job. Then the king told the servant to fetch him and bring him to him.

The next day, Aerith was surprised to find a person knocking at their door. She opened it and the person asked if Zack was inside. She answered that he wasn't but he would be back soon. Then the messenger proceeded to tell her that the king wishes to see Zack because he volunteered to lead the battle. She stood there dazed and wasn't willing to listen anymore. So absentmindedly closed the door on the poor messenger's face and slumped on the floor. She didn't know that Zack secretly volunteered to fight. Aerith never felt so scared about losing someone before. She steadily got up. Aerith 's heart was in agony and felt conflicted. She couldn't say anything about him leaving for battle, it was his choice. But... What if he gets hurt? What if he. ...dies? In a long time, Aerith felt her nostalgic friend spring out of her eyes. Drip. Her first tears since she was nine years old. Soon, more and more made their way down her face. As Aerith hurriedly tried to wipe her tears away, the door opened and Zack came in the door. She quickly turned so back was facing him. Zack announced to her that he was going into battle. Still not turned, she tried to reply normally, "I know, the king wants you to... to. . ." Aerith stopped.

"Aerith, are ok?" he asked concerned.

"Y-yes."

"You don't sound fine. Turn towards me."

"Really. I'm all right."

"Then look at me." he said gently. "Please"

"No..." Aerith muttered.

Zack gently grabbed her by the shoulders and slowly turned her towards him. When he realized she was crying, he carefully wiped her tears away, one by one. Zack then told her that he was willing to go to battle because he had something he wanted to protect now: Her. Aerith cried even more in front of him. He was amazed. He had never seen her cry and felt privileged that she showed her weak side to him. Zack thought her tears were very beautiful. He, then pulled her in and gave her a shoulder to cry on. While he was holding her in his arms, she clutched the back of his shirt and whispered in a heartbroken tone, "Don't go. .. . . I love you"

Aerith pulled slightly away but still in his arms, looked up at his face which was a few inches away. She looked into the windows of his pure soul and saw love shining down at her. He inched closer and closer. Before he closed in the gap he sweetly responded, " . . . I love you too."

The following day, the king saw Zack and was shocked to learn that this was the same Zack that everyone talked about. This made the king skeptical but after a few tests, he accepted him to lead the war. The king also told him that if became victorious then the king would fulfill any wish. Excited, Zack asked that the king officially allow his marriage to Aerith. The king who wondered about his daughter asked if she was well and safe. It was then the king agreed.

The battle began soon and Zack eventually managed to kill the enemy general gaining victory. There was a huge celebration for the kingdom of Regalia for their victory and Zirona quit expanding. In the end, Zack and Aerith officially get married and they live a good life together.

The End


End file.
